saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
Saiyuki Drama CD - Cinderella
Story Translation Hakkai: What a city full of life! Sanzo: The youkai have not yet spread terror, apparently... Goku: Hey! It smells so good by ic-... ! Gojyo: Before running everywhere, we should perhaps think about buying cigarettes! Cigarettes! Oooh! Immediately! Hakkai: Oh, no, we must first find a hostel, the night will soon fall. Mayor: Oooooooooh! I'm sorry to have made you wait! Welcome to the town! Thank you for being here today, on behalf of all the children of this city! Goku: Huh? You are who Ossan "Old Man"? Mayor: You're hilarious guys! I am the mayor of this city! Hop Hop! Here please hurry my acting troupe. Children await you. Gojyo: Nn? Actors vendors? Hakkai: I apologize, but I think you have confused with other people ... We are not a group of actors ... Mayor: Do not laugh at me, that means you're not actors group Gojo? (He says "Go'jôdan wo!" So suddenly, the story of "Troop Gojo" ... despite all this "group GOJO" going pretty well, considering that the fate Sanzo Kappa, below.) Sanzo: Oy, what does that mean red kappa. Gojyo: You bastard ... it is not me who am a monk asshole materialistic and corrupt! Goku: It's your fault! Sanzo and Gojyo: No, you did nothing! Hakkai: Um, surely we have been taken for other people, we are not a traveling troupe of actors! Mayor: Nn? Really? But where are they, then? Gojyo: Tss ... it's annoying ... Sanzo: And where is the problem, we, no doubt these guys will they come on foot. Goku: Aah! But what if something happens and they can not come? Hakkai: Maybe they have had a setback ... ? Mayor: What? But you're also traveling? Goku: Uh, apparently, yeah. Mayor: I'm in trouble! Children are already waiting in the theater, the show is today, it looked so fun! Sanzo: Why should I give a damn? Hakkai: I'm sorry Mr. Mayor, but we are just passing through and now we must go. Goku: The first thing to do is find a hotel right? Gojyo: First is cigarettes! Cigarettes! Mayor: Please Wait! You are travelers, in this case the hotel is on this side. But ... won't you replace these strolling players and do the play? Gojyo: Eeeeh? Sanzo: That's not funny. Mayor: I beg you! I do not know what to do! If you help me I offer you dinner and there will be a party! Goku: Ah? Really? There will be a banquet? Mayor: But of course! That makes sense! Goku: Yaaaaaiii! Hakkai: What do we do, Sanzo? Sanzo: I refuse to do such a thing. Gojyo: Are you kidding or what? We have our own problems. Hakkai: I'm sorry, Mr. Mayor, but you could ask someone else to help you! Mayor: What? Goku: Huh? The banquet is a problem? Gojyo: Where do you keep your brain if you have one in you, in your stomach? Goku: Not in the stomach! The food will be good? Hakkai: Let Goku! The food at the inn will also certainly delicious! Goku: nnnnnn ... It's true! Nnhhh ... Thinking about all this food ... It gives me one of those hungers! Sanzo: Do not argue in the street! Mayor: If you do not play, I will not allow you to stay at the hotel! Goku: Huh? Gojyo: Aaah? Mayor: And I forbid you to go shopping! To get everything you need! I forbid you! Sanzo: Hey ... geezer! What does that mean? Mayor: I'm threatening not to help you! It is useless! Quite useless! Hakkai: It's really a big deal, right? We can make do with camping, but for other expenses that a problem ... Goku: Why? Hakkai: I have nothing to prepare food, and if you do not buy it here, we'll have to wait the next town which is about a week road ... Goku: Eeeh? A week without eating? Wait a moment, this is absolutely impossible, I'll play! Gojyo: This is not as easy, silly monkey! Even if we play it will be useless! Think a little! It is ... Sanzo: You're kidding right? Hakkai: But you two are out of cigarettes, true? Sanzo / Gojyo: Argh! Hakkai: You will certainly get a better idea then? You can go so long without smoking? Gojyo: Chchch ... Ok, let's play ... since it is like that ... Hakkai: Sanzo? Sanzo: Tss! Let's do this fast! Goku: Yaaattaa! We can eat! Hakkai: I wonder, Mr. Mayor, what do we have room to play, despite the fact that we are not actors ... ? Mayor: Ah! Thank you very much! So hurry up, it will be played at the school, follow me, please! * Pause * Mayor: The piece you will put on stage Cinderella! Look, here's the costumes that you will wear. Hurry! Ah! Curtain in five minutes, good luck guys! Gojyo: What? We only have five minutes? It's super short! Hakkai: The fact that Cinderella is the part we play is quite a bargain, even though we obviously do not have time to read the script ... Sanzo: I see this thing called Cinderella is not so difficult. Hakkai: Huh? Sanzo, do not tell me you do not know Cinderella? Sanzo: I do not know. Goku: Me too! Gojyo: Oh, me too! Hakkai: None of you three know? Yet it is a very famous fairy tale ... Sanzo: I do not know because my teacher did not know either. Gojyo: I'm not the type to be interested in fairy tales! Hakkai: I must admit that I had not expected that. Goku: Well, whatever, we'll get there! Basically it is not so difficult, huh? Gojyo: In addition, the old man said that the public will be composed only of children, once this is completed, we will leave this city, everything will be fine! Hakkai: Aaah ... Well. So there is nothing to worry about. But please bring a copy of the script with you, because we have not yet distributed roles. So guys, come take one. * Prepare the classic game of straws * Sanzo: Hey, do you know what you're doing? Hakkai: This? This method is as old as the world. Gojyo: What is it? Hakkai: Will you take one soon? There is not much time! Goku: Ok, then I'll take it! Sanzo: Tss! Gojyo: So ... one! Hakkai: Ok, look at the stick it says the role we play, I'll be... stepmother! Goku: The fairy godmother! Sanzo and you? Sanzo: The prince! Gojyo: And I ... Cinderella ... plays an important role in the play? Hakkai: Oh yes! Gojyo, congratulations! Goku: Eeh? Gojyo has the lead role? It's not fair! Gojyo: Well, there's nothing I can do, this kind of thing always happens to pretty boys like me! Sanzo: Well, at least be useful for something! Gojyo: His Majesty has something to say? Sanzo: Mhn?! Hakkai: Come on, there is only very little time, let's go please. In a moment it will be us! Goku: Ok! Sanzo: Tss! Shit! * They prepare * Gojyo: Hey! Hakkai! Uh, where's my costume? I have seen nothing like it here ... Hakkai: Oh! Your costume is this! Gojyo: Eh ... huh? Which one? Hakkai: This. Gojyo: You sure? Hakkai: Absolutely. * The show begins! * Hakkai: There was once a beautiful and unhappy young girl named Cinderella. Every day she cleaned the kitchen and worked most menial tasks for her stepmother. Gojyo: Damn ... cursed school, but why do I have to wear women's clothes? Hakkai: Gojyo ... your reply! Gojyo: Mmm? Ah ... I? But aren't you the acting as the stepmother? Hakkai: There are few of us, so I am also the narrator. Most importantly, speak your reply, your reply! Gojyo: Aaah ... ohhh ... ummm ... so ... Oh, Mother, I beg you, take me to the dance! Hakkai: Well ... Why would I take my useless daughter to the ball, who is also hardly presentable? So disrespectful! You realize what you are asking? Gojyo: Uh, Hakkai in the script, it says "You wanna go to the dance? It does not say nonsense, I beg you, Cinderella!" ... Hakkai: Oh, I just reviewed some replica, but do not pay attention please. Gojyo: Yeah, but did not need y'en, this arrangement''''! Hakkai: Well, go on. In addition, Cinderella, thou hast not yet finished your chores today! You must clean the windows, and do not waste too much time! Gojyo: He seems to have fun, the bastard! But if I were able to finish on time? Hakkai: Again this story? You'll never meet the prince! Thus, while I go to the dance, you finish all your chores. Gojyo: But, Mother! Hakkai: So, poor Cinderella was not allowed to go to the ball, and was left alone to take care of the house. Gojyo: Ahhh! I would also like to wear a beautiful dress and meet the prince! Goku: I can fulfill this wish! Gojyo: Huh? Who are you? Goku: I'm your fairy godmother! Cinderella! I'm going to create a beautiful dress just for you! Uh ... so that the ball ... uh ... What is a dance? This is where we are going to fight? Gojyo: How can you not know what is it? How can I explain ... uh ... it is a kind of celebration. Goku: Eeeh? A party? There will be lots of good stuff! I want to come too! Gojyo: Heh heh heh ... Wait, the fairy cannot go! Goku: And why not, kind of selfish! Gojyo: Don't be stupid! Hey, finish reading your lines... ! Goku: Huh? What? Uh ... Oh yes! Pumpkin! I gotta make a coach you so that you can go to the ball! But instead of pumpkin, can't you walk there? If there is none pumpkin this is not a tragedy? This because I breathe, I was too hungry... Gojyo: Aaaaah? And the carriage, then?! Goku: I can also come to the party? Because I'm starving! There is a banquet? Gojyo: A banquet? After you have given something to eat, do it quickly and help me, fairy godmother! Let's go as fast as possible! Goku: Absolutely! Well, Cinderella, I'll help you, but do not forget the charm disappears at midnight - do not forget! Bidibodidibù! * Boom * Hakkai: Wonderful! With the fairy spell, Cinderella's rags become a wonderful dress, and pumpkin turned into a beautiful carriage. Gojyo: Houah! So I can go to the dance of the prince! Hakkai: Cinderella, full of joy, moved hastily into the carriage and went to the ball. * At the ball * Gojyo: Wow! It is the Castle! It is beautiful! Hakkai: And so it was there, that Cinderella met the prince of the country, where she fell in love. Gojyo: Shut up. Eeeh ... Here is the prince! Sanzo: Tss! Gojyo: What prince pushing! Eyes what kind of person would it seem fun...! Sanzo: Nh. Gojyo: He is the prince! How beautiful it is! Sanzo: Ch… Gojyo: Ehh ... Uh ... It would be wonderful if you want to dance with me! Sanzo: Tss! Gojyo: Mmm ... Hey Sanzo! Sanzo: Aaah? Gojyo: Are you going to do this or not? Your lines! Your lines! Now the prince should invite Cinderella to dance! Sanzo: No thank you. Gojyo: No thanks? What do you mean, no thanks?! Sanzo: Why should I invite someone so horrible? Let's get this shit done quickly and leave. Gojyo: Hey you! Do you think I'm having some kind of fun?! Sanzo: It's all your fault, freak of nature! Gojyo: chhh! Nnnh ... who's the freak of nature! Sanzo: You, you bastard, who else? Have you looked in a mirror? Fuck you! Gojyo: Ghhhnnngrrr ... yattarrraaa! Take it * throws a shoe! I would rather die than dance with you! Sanzo: It's useless! It's the same for me! Gojyo: Nnnh? Sanzo: Who you target kappa shit!are you doing, shitty kappa Gojyo: When I see your face I see that an idiot!you look like the idiot *puts dress on sanzo?* Sanzo: What? Gojyo: Let the party begin! What a beautiful dress he wears, Sir! It suits him perfectly, does not it? Sanzo: You bastard! * Gunfire rang * Gojyo: Houahaha! But then ... hey! Shitty monk! Sanzo: Shut up! Die! Gojyo: Houahaha! I give up! -But what are you doing? There are kids! Sanzo: Shut up! I still have balls! Bastard! Gojyo: Houahaha! * The children seem to enjoy the show! * Goku: Look Hakkai, is that Cinderella finishes this way? Hakkai: Well, it's very different, but the kids have fun. So, it does not matter! Goku: Ah! I see! Then a ball is really to fight! Hakkai: That's also what I think when I watch them. Sanzo: Kappa shit! Die! * The two continue to fight and insult ... * (Names of birds, bullets fired at any cost, and "Damn, but you're crazy!" From the Kappa. Completely normal in most normal worlds.) Category:Drama CD